Boats have been used for centuries and for many purposes. Of course the basic purpose of a boat is to allow people to be on top of a body of water and to go where they want to go. Sometimes this movement in a boat is for the sheer pleasure of boating. At other times it is to facilitate other activities, such traveling to a desired destination, pleasure or commercial fishing or transporting goods from one location to another.
Some boats, such a paddle boats, are typically used for short distances and are propelled using the feet of the passengers similar to the way that a bicycle is propelled from place to place. These paddle boats are typically perceived by those who use them as a way to enjoy the water while getting exercise at the same time.
The benefits of excising in water as compared to exercising outside of water have long been recognized. For example swimming is much easier on the joints, tendons, ligaments, etc. than jogging because the constant pounding of jogging is replaced by the resistance of the water. The limbs move slowly against the resistance of the water, but the resistance of the water causes the body to burn calories from fatty tissues and strengthens muscles due to the use thereof. But swimming in a body of water where boats abound is perilous for obvious reasons. Also, sometimes a person may want to swim a substantial distance from shore, but there are dangers in swimming to far from shore, for example a case of unexpected exhaustion that could put a person's life in danger. But, sometimes people just prefer to be in the water rather than on a boat.
There may be a segment of the population that if possible would desire to combine boating and exercising in the water. Currently those people are limited to traveling some place on a boat and then getting into the water to swim or water ski or the like. Accordingly, there is a need to have a device which can more easily combine the activities of boating and exercising.